Sad Brother
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Ikki a la nostalgie de repenser à une personne qui lui est cher. Plus qu'Athéna elle-même!


youtube

.com/watch?v=r_dikYKRE0Q

Suivez ce lien ci-dessus pour avoir la bonne musique qui va avec la lecture de la fic merci^^

I love Shun!

Sad Brother

Shun, toi qui a toujours eut la larme si facile, toi qui,... dans aucun moment de ta vie tu n'as vraiment combattu. Tu as toujours été égale à toi-même, toi mon si cher frère.

« Shun »

Mon petit frère, tu m'as toujours soutenu, même quand j'étais revenu de cette fameuse île de la mort !

Aujourd'hui,… regarde-toi !

Tu es toujours le même !

Le même homme à cette chevelure brune, laissant croire à la couleur unique et brillante des émeraudes. Ces pierres qui semblaient si bien te définir.

Tu étais toujours si doux, si gentille… peut-être trop ! Mais à chaque instant ! J'ai toujours été fier de toi !

Toi, qui a réussi à me sauver de ma solitude, toi qui m'a réconforté par la simple vu de ses yeux, encore, baigné de larme.

Dans cette vallée aride ! Je me sentais si mal, si mal, j'avais la tête qui tournait, les yeux qui s'embrouillaient, j'avais aussi si honte. Honte de mettre montré à toi ainsi, moi qui pourtant devait te guider !

Quel piètre frère je fais !

« Pardonne-moi,… Shun ! »

Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je suis si faible ! Faible face à toi…

J'ai sombré dans la douleur, alors que toi, toi tu avais réussi à baigner dans la lumière malgré tout. Cette douce lumière qui t'enveloppait comme pour te protéger de tous les malheurs du monde…

En étais-je un pour toi ? Je crois, avec du recule, que je dois être ta pierre.

Toi qui me paressais si faible étant enfant, tu étais alors devenu, en cet instant, alors que j'étais sur le point de tout abandonner, tu m'es réapparu !

Toi, mon si cher petit frère !

Si tu savais, si tu avais su…

J'ai tant espérer te revoir quand j'étais sur cette île perdue, abandonné des hommes et des dieux eux-mêmes. Je ne survivais qu'à travers mon souvenir de toi.

Esmeralda…

Cette fille, cette seule fille sur cette île invivable, elle me faisait tant penser à toi. Ces mots,… ces paroles douces et réconfortantes…

Elle me semblait si…

Elle te ressemblait tellement mon cher frère. Elle avait un doux visage fin, transparaissant ainsi sur chaque trait de sa peau, toute sa gentillesse et sa sensibilité.

Shun, tu étais dans chaque rêve que je faisais, tu as toujours été près de moi.

Alors que moi,…

Moi je t'ai lâchement abandonné….

« Shun… »

Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui pleur devant ton corps. Ton corps devenu si froid ! Ton corps, qui pourtant reste si fragile en apparence.

Ton visage, recouvert de quelque mèches de tes cheveux, te rende en cet instant encore plus beau qu'habituellement.

Mes larmes…

Les seules que toi uniquement à sut faire couler…

Ces larmes salées coulent à présent sur ton doux visage blanc. Tes yeux se sont fermés… Tes yeux, ils étaient si purs, il y transparaissant tant de joie, de pureté…. Ces yeux qui ouvraient les portes de ton âme.

Cette âme si resplendissante que même le dieu de la mort, Hadès, la reconnu.

« Repose en paix…. »

Aujourd'hui, tu dormiras pour l'éternité….

Aujourd'hui, un fin sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, malgré le chagrin immense qui inonde mon cœur, pourtant inviolable… Un sourire qui veut te dire merci.

Merci et sois heureux !

Tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir ici… ni dans ce lieu qui doit être ton nouveau chez toi. Petit frère, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je peux enfin la voire !

Cette âme qui pleur encore…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Shun… »

Tu ne seras plus jamais seul…

Car aujourd'hui, la vie nous unira pour l'éternité.

Je t'en pris, avant que je n'en finisse… Permet-moi, permet-moi de venir te rejoindre !

Permet-moi de vivre encore près de toi,… permet-moi juste ce dernier vœux !

« Shun,… j'arrive ! Attends-moi ! »

…

Owari

(Comme c'est mon premier fic sur St Seiya je préfère ne pas faire du trop long pour une première.)

Petite fic, one-short basé sur la musique magnifique et si merveilleuse à mes oreilles de Sad Brother (dit la tristesse fraternel) OST légendaire dans les flash-back de la série Saint Seiya

J'ai essayé d'écrire un petit passage sur le lien entre Ikki et Shun.

Mais comme cette douce et belle mélodie m'avait à chaque fois touchée, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire une petite fiction sur mon personnage favori de Saint Seiya. (A savoir Shun !)


End file.
